


Four Times Oliver Was The Little Spoon (and The One Time Barry Was)

by haljordans



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordans/pseuds/haljordans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's not quite sure when it first happened, or even why, but he always ends up as the little spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Oliver Was The Little Spoon (and The One Time Barry Was)

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for Arrow/Flash episodes 8, or both parts of the Heroes Join Forces crossover. Enjoy! <3

**1\. When Captain Boomerang attacked A.R.G.U.S.**

When Oliver arrives at the A.R.G.U.S. base, Diggle and Lyla are shooting rapidly at the attacker, to no avail. He shoots one out of the air as it just skims past Lyla's head, leaping over the balcony with Roy by his side. The man with the boomerangs shifts in his flowing trenchcoat slightly, and pulls out a few boomerangs, launching them at the archers, not stopping even as they deflect them.

Sensing defeat, Roy drops his bow and grabs two batons from his jacket, while Oliver approaches the attacker, using his bow as a weapon. Roy is knocked down as the man aims two boomerangs at Oliver, but before he can get up and shoot in an attempt to deflect them, a familiar scarlet streak is racing through the room. It slows down enough for Oliver to recognize it as Barry as the speedster practically twirls, inches away from the twin boomerangs, and grabs them out of the air.

"Barry," Oliver breathes to himself, relieved to see him, and for a moment there is silence as Diggle, Lyla, Roy, and their attacker stare at the speedster with surprise. It's interrupted as the man drops a blue ball of sorts, spreading a murky fog around the room, and he's gone by the time the air is clear. 

Barry simply tilts his head and lets a smile spread across his face before racing past Oliver and wrapping him in a hug lasting a split second, and then he, too, is gone. 

Oliver can't help but allow a dreamy smile to make its way onto his face before resuming a serious expression.

 **2.**   **After** **their first training session.**

"Living this life takes more than a mask. It takes discipline, since you're probably as stubborn as I am." Oliver lectures, all business as he nocks an arrow into his bow. "Now, you're gonna run over there, run back at me, and get hit with an arrow."

Barry grins at the challenge, an air cockiness around him as he laughs at the blond. "No, I'm not." He knows that Oliver can be arrogant, but this? It's too easy.

Oliver returns the laugh, but he narrows his eyes. "Yes, you are." 

"Okay. Fine. Know what, _Ollie?_ I'll humor you," Barry agrees, and within a split second he's on a hill about fifty feet away from the clearing where Oliver stands. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yells, "Ready?" 

Inaudible to Barry, Oliver mutters "Ready," in reply and pulls back the arrow, releasing it in Barry's direction. 

Suddenly, Barry's back in front of Oliver, the arrow held in one fist. With a triumphant expression painted all over his face, he beams, "Nice try!" Barry's expression quickly changes to one of confusion as he notes Oliver's passive expression, and finally pain as two arrows shoot him simultaneously from behind. "You shot me?!" Barry yells in shock, his voice cracking. 

"I heard you heal fast," says Oliver nonchalantly, yanking the two arrows out of his back. 

Barry lets out a loud noise that is distinctly half-moan, half-scream, and childishly tackles the blond. "Oh my God, that  _hurt!_ " 

His first urge is to shove the brunet off of him, but instead, Oliver looks over at Barry's head, which is on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around Oliver's waist. The technique had been used to pull Oliver down, but in the moment, it looks as though they're cuddling. 

"I didn't know you felt that way, Barry," Oliver teases in a low tone, enjoying how the speedster's face turns scarlet and he ducks his head away and gets off of him, mumbling under his breath. 

**3\. When Barry, Cisco, and Kendra come to Star City for help from Oliver.**

If there's one thing Barry knows, it's that he can always count on Oliver. He's reliable, steady, and serious for the most part, making him the man to go to for help. So naturally, Barry's jaw drops when he spots the newly christened  _Green_ Arrow sporting a sleeveless armor style unlike his usual protective long-sleeved wear. Barry warps his expression into a smirk as he eyes the blond's biceps, and then glances up at Oliver's face quickly. 

"No sleeves." the speedster comments. "Don't you get...cold?"

Oliver simply sighs and rolls his eyes at the simple question, as though the answer is obvious. "I don't get cold, Barry." 

It's not the answer he was expecting, but after dating Linda and being accustomed to her mischevious ways, Barry knows how to change a situation from challenging to cuddling. "You sure?" He asks, tilting his head slightly. "Cause, you know, if you ever do..." Barry moves behind the Green Arrow and wraps his arms around his shoulders, careful to avoid being stabbed by the tips of the arrows resting in Oliver's quiver. "I'm six hundred miles away, but I can make it to Star in a few minutes."

"I'll make sure to remember that," Oliver retorts, one part sarcastic and two parts sincere, his tone what Barry can almost describe as flirty.

They don't even notice Cisco leaning over to Kendra to whisper, "Five bucks they'll have made out by the time we get back to Central." 

" _If_  I get back," Kendra agrees, her curls bobbing along with her head as she nods. "How about twenty that they'll have spooned another time by the time we get back? A spoon-hug or one lying down, doesn't matter."

"Oh, it's on, babe," Cisco replies confidently, his arms folded across the fabric of his mustard-brown jacket. 

When Felicity enters the room and Barry moves away from Oliver, he's sure that he's never been smoother towards anyone. Barry considers their spooning session and the events leading up to it to be his finest accomplishment yet. Besides, of course, saving Central City and all on multiple occassions. 

**4\. While fighting Vandal Savage.**

Oliver didn't expect that when their ancient opponent slams the staff against the ground, it would create an explosion that blasts them out of the church and onto the streets. Of course, he didn't expect to find Barry with his arms wrapped around him protectively when they landed, either. 

His first thought, when he sees a pair of scarlet-covered arms wound tight around his chest, is  _what the heck?_ but as he moves his head slightly, he finds that if Barry had not been there for him to land against, his arm would be broken. And an archer without a working shooting arm, he notes, would be practically useless. Especially since they're fighting an extremely powerful immortal. 

"You good?" Barry asks, looking over the blond nervously. 

Oliver nods his head quickly as confirmation. "Yeah. Thanks for breaking my fall." 

Barry shrugs slightly, ducking his head. "I heal quick, so it's not like I had anything to lose." He opens his mouth and then snaps it shut.

"What? Spit it out," goads Oliver, intrigued as to what has gotten the speedster, who's usually prone to rambling, silent. 

Barry remains silent, his brown eyes concentrating on the dark asphalt road. "Nothing. Just, let's go. Who knows where Vandal Savage is by now?" 

Oliver gets off of his partner almost reluctantly. "Good point." He pauses. "You sure you have nothing to tell me?" 

"Are you?" Barry challenges, and then he falters as he stands up, lips curving upwards into a grin. "Sorry, I have no idea what I meant by that. I'm terrible with comebacks. Uh-actually, what I was going to say was," He leans in closer, his lips soft against Oliver's ear. "I don't have anything to lose, except for you. I, er, love you. Yeah."

What Oliver can see of Barry's face matches the color of his cowl, and Oliver takes pleasure in it, and he grins back as he replies, "I know."

The reference makes Barry's smile become a lot wider, and his face even a brighter shade of scarlet. 

_**1\. When Team Arrow left Central City.** _

"So, any chance I can get a hug?" Barry asks. 

Oliver scrunches up his face to answer, "No." and Barry resists the urge to point out that they have both hugged and cuddled each other multiple times as of late. A disappointed expression makes way across his face instead, and Oliver sighs. "Look, Barry, I want you to know that I'm here for you. Always. Okay?"

"Okay," the brunet agrees. "Now, how about a hug?" Oliver shakes his head, and Barry continues. "Oliver, you and I both know I can just speed myself over there and hug you without you knowing, and that's kind of totally lame." 

"Fine," Oliver says, and he walks closer to Barry and spreads his arms out. Instead of hugging him, however, Oliver pins Barry to the grassy area a foot away from where they had been standing. 

When Barry looks up to see Oliver wrapped around him, he quirks an eyebrow. "Huh. I always thought you were more of the little spoon," He comments, not objecting to having Oliver pressed against him. 

"Yeah, this is weird. You're usually the one with your arms around me," Oliver agrees, getting off of Barry and then extending a hand to hoist him up. "What do you say we continue this elsewhere?" 

Barry's eyes light up in excitement and he nods. "Joe isn't home, so...my place?" 

"We are in Central City, so...?" Oliver confirms. "Seems a bit impractical to run all the way to Star, although you _are_ the fastest man alive." 

"You know it." winks Barry, and then he freezes. "Wow, that sounded weird. Let's just get to my place." 

"Agreed."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work (at all heh) but I'm lazy, sorry.


End file.
